


Fethry Appreciation Week 2020

by Cinnabunni



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Background Della Duck, Background Donald Duck, Background Relationships, Birthday, Caring Scrooge McDuck, Crushes, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent Scrooge McDuck, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: Fethry Appreciation Week! Where I write one prompt for the entire week centered around Fethry! These are not connected, just a series of one-shots for Fethry.
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck & Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Fethry Duck & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander, Fethry Duck/Nestor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	1. Day 1: Family

Fethry smiled, as he saw the McDuck mansion in the distance. It had been forever since he visited the mansion, but after the whole moon-vasion, Gladstone said that they should start their tradition again; staying over at the manor over the summer was something that Fethry and Gladstone did for many years as children, going on adventures with their uncle and cousins. Fethry was so happy that he was staying at the mansion again, like he used to years ago.

Fethry felt his excitement grow as he approached the mansion, and soon was in front of the gate. Pressing the buzzer, he waited patiently for someone to answer.

“Who is it?” Mrs. Beakley asked, her voice stern as ever.

“Hiya there, Mrs. B! It’s me, Fethry!” He could hear a small chuckle through the buzzer, as the gate opened. He happily walked over to the door, which opened as he walked up the steps. Gladstone smiled at his cousin.

“There you are, cuz. Didn’t think you would show up.”

“Sorry about that! Mitzy and I got a little bit lost, but she found her way!”

Gladstone gave another smile. “Where’s Mitzy right now, anyway?”

“Oh, she’s in the marina.”

Gladstone paused, and cocked his head to the side. “Is that-is that safe?”

“Oh yeah, it’s fine!”

Gladstone chuckled, and slightly shook his head. “Alright, if you say so, Feathers.”

“Fethry!” Fethry’s attention was immediately brought over to Della, who rushed over to Fethry, and gave him a bone-crushing hug. “Oh my god, how you’ve been? It’s been forever!”

“Hey, Della! Where’s Donnie?”

“He’s out in his houseboat. And the kids are with Scrooge, looking for the long lost gem of Cape Suzette. Yeah, the kids were pretty excited about it. Gladstone, can you bring Fethry over to his room? Imma go get Donnie.” Della ran out of the foyer, heading off to the pool. 

“C’mon, Feth. Our rooms are pretty close, and...well, I have a few things planned that I need to start working on.” Fethry followed his cousin, nostalgia filling his head as he walked through the same hallways. Stopping at a room, Gladstone opened the door for him. “Alright then Feathers, this is your room. My room is across the hall, so you can come over whenever. Mrs. Beakley said that dinner would be in a few minutes. Now if you excuse me, I still need to unpack my stuff.” 

The rest of the day went great; dinner was fun, letting them all catch up with one another. Donald spent most of the time talking about his nephews, gushing about how great each of them were. Della would talk about the grand adventures she got to go on again with Scrooge and her kids, happy to be able to explore and adventure once more. Gladstone was talking about his latest thing he did, only able to do those thanks to his luck. And this was one of the greatest things that Fethry loved: how no one ever fought. Normally, there would be a spat between two family members, usually Gladstone and Donald, but never during these times. During times like this, they all talked and laughed, and had fun with one another. Just like the old times.

Soon after, it had grown dark. Fethry decided to turn in for the night, tired from the long journey through the sea. But, not before watching the scene before him.

Della was banging against a bathroom door, where Gladstone was. “Gladstone! Open the door!”

There was a chuckled behind the door. “No, I don’t I will.”

“Aw, c’mon! At least let me grab my brush and other stuff in there!” When there was no answer, Della groaned, and banged on the door a few more times.

“Dells, why don’t you just use a different bathroom?” Donald questioned, as Fehry watched this all go down, with a smile on his face.

“ _Because_ Donnie, all of my cleaning stuff is in there. Because _someone_ stole the other brushes and other items I had in other bathrooms, and it was bythat gander in there!”

“Just wait your turn, Dells. It’s not the end of the world.” The voice went almost unnoticed, but Della turned back over to the door.

“No! Because if history repeats itself, you’ll be in there for hours!”

“Well then, I guess you’ll just have to wait. Because beauty takes time, Della.”

“You’re literally just getting ready for bed.”

“It still takes time.”

Groaning once more, Della sulkily waked over to Donald and Fethry, impatiently waiting for Gladstone to get out of the bathroom, while Fethry gushed about marine biology, as Donald listened to his ranting. As soon as Gladstone walked out, his golden locks more loose and flowy as he ran a hand though it, Della immediately ran out of the room. 

“You just love to mess with her, don’t you Gladdie?” Donald said, shaking his head at his cousin. Gladstone just answered with a shrug and a smirk, and Donald just shook his head again. Della came back quickly, and jumped on the couch, joining the rest of her family.

“Alright, which movie should we watch?”

“Oh? We’re watching a movie now?”

“Uh, yeah! Of course we are! Feathers, what movie do you want to watch?”

“I don’t really mind what we watch!”

“Okay, Don, you make the call. What do you want to watch?”

And the rest of the night, they watched movies. Fethry enjoyed his cousins’ company, Donald and Gladstone making their opinions clear about each movie, while Della always tried to shush them. Fethry smiled, as throughout the night he became drowsy. He had missed nights like this, just hanging with his cousins, without a care in the world. He really did have the best family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing the cousins interacting! I just love them all so much. I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Day 2: Ship/Crackship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panchito and José bring someone over from Brazil, and he just can't fall for the eccentric scientist.

Fethry was excited to see Panchito and  José again. He really liked Donald’s boyfriends; whenever they came to visit, he had a lot of fun with them, and they seemed to be a lot of fun. He was happy for Donald. Donald seemed so happy after he met those two, and Fethry just wanted his cousin to be happy. 

When Panchito and José showed up at the door, Fethry didn’t expect another person to be there. The crow wore a red shirt with a single black stripe, holding his straw hat, as he looked around in the mansion in amazement.

Soon after Donald and was done greeting Panchito and José, he then noticed the other person. “Oh! Donal’, Fethry, meet Nestor, my best friend. Nestor, meet Donald, one of my boyfriends, and Fethry, his cousin!” Nestor walked up to Fethry, and held out his hand.

“Hey there,” he said, giving a bright smile. Fethry matched his cheerfulness, as he shook his hand.

“Hello! Like José said, I’m Donald’s cousin!” Fethry gave a smile, and Nestor couldn’t help but chuckle, covering his face with his hat (he didn’t want Fethry or José to notice that he was blushing). He looked over, and saw Panchito, José, and Donald leaving the room.

“ _ Esperar _ , Zé! Are you just gonna leave me here?”

José turned around, and just gave him a smile. “Don’t worry, you’re in good hands with Fethry. We’ll be back.” Nestor didn’t say anything, and gave a sigh.

“Well, I guess it’s just us two. Do you have anything to drink?”

“Oh, yeah! C’mon, let’s go to the kitchen.” Fethry was happy that everything seemed to go smoothly so far. Arriving at the kitchen, Fethry poured Nestor a glass of water.

“ _ Obrigado _ ,” he said, downing the drink in one go. “I didn’t get any to drink during the trip, Zé wanted to immediately go to the mansion.” 

“Hm. Well, at least you got to come over with Panchito and José!”

“Ha, yeah. Zé and Panch practically begged me to come-they wanted me to meet Donald so badly.”

“Well, I for one am having a great time so far with you!” Fethry said, and once again Nestor covered his face, dusted with blush, with his hat. The two started to talk; Fethry always seemed to be interested in Nestor’s stories Brazil, and all the sort of things he and José got up to. Fethry talked about marine biology, about his studies, and the adventures he had with his uncle and cousins. Nestor listened to his stories, even if he wasn’t that interested in marine biology, and just smiled, as Fethry got lost in all of his ranting.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and José walked in, a smile on his face, as he quieted his laughter. “Oh, hello there you two! Fethry, Donal’ is looking for you.” 

“Oh, alright! I’ll see you later, Nestor!” Fethry gave a wave as he left the room. As soon as the coor closed, José smirked, as he went through the fridge.

“So, Nestor, friends with Fethry yet?”

“What?” Nestor said, as José continued to give a knowing smirk. “We’re just friends, Zé!”

“Sure you are.” José grabbed a few bottles of water and placed them on the counter. “I can see your blush from here,  _ minha amiga _ . You’re making it quite obvious.” Nestor didn’t say anything, he just moved his hat slowly up to hide his face. José shook his head. “Nestor, you are completely hopeless when it comes to love.  _ Te desejo boa sorte _ .” José left the kitchen with the bottled waters, leaving Nestor with his thoughts.

But, that didn’t last for too long, because soon after, Fethry came back in. “Sorry about that! Donald just had a few questions, and I just started to ramble. I uh, tend to do that sometimes.”

“Oh, it’s fine, don’t worry about it.” The two stayed quiet for a few moments, until Nestor spoke up again. “Hey, uh, do you wanna continue this another day? Like, over lunch or something?” 

Fethry’s face lit up. “Of course! That would be fun! How about we meet in front of the mansion tomorrow at noon?”

“Yeah, sounds good to me.”

“Great! I’ll meet you there then!” Fethry’s phone made a noise, and he looked to see what it was. “Oh, I need to get going. I forgot, I have something I need to do. I’ll see you tomorrow, Nestor!” And with that, Fethry left. 

Nestor stood there, comprehending what happened. Was he technically going on a date with Fethry? Or was he just hanging out? He smiled. As long as he was with Fethry, he didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how much I really love this ship until I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


	3. Day 3: Redraw

Gladstone tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Fethry to leave the changing room, to see the outfit he picked out. “Feathers, no rush or anything, but we don’t really have all day.”

“Just a second!” Gladstone sighed, shaking his head. “Alright, how does it look?” Gladstone looked up when he heard the door open, and immediately loved what he saw.

Fethry walked out, wearing a black beanie. He wore black mary janes, matched with white knee-high socks, with two black stripes across the socks. He wore a large, blue, knitted cardigan, with pockets, that went down past his waist. He had a black sweater with a white collar, with a gray skirt, with eggs as a pattern on it. “[Do you like it](https://jorrated.tumblr.com/post/182612535066/i-know-nothing-about-fashion)?”

“Fethry, you look wonderful. I’m sure Nestor will love it.” Fethry smiled at the compliment, and fiddle with the hem of the skirt. 

“Well, I certainly like it. I’ll buy it!” Gladstone laughed at his cousin’s enthusiasm, as he went back to change into his other clothes. Gladstone smiled, proud of his cousin. He was happy for him that he found Nestor, that he was getting to travel, and that he was happy. “Alright, let’s get going!” Fethry said, leaving the changing room. Gladstone followed Fethry, as he happily bought the clothes.

Soon after, the two went to a restaurant (they both got a free meal, thanks to Gladstone’s luck). “Thank you, Gladstone,” Fethry started, catching his cousin’s attention. “I’m really happy that I bought some new clothes, it’s… been a while, since I went shopping.”

Gladstone smiled. “No problem, cuz. I had a lot of fun with you. And, if you ever need to go out shopping again, you know who to contact.”

“I had a lot of fun, too!” The two continued to talk, laugh, until they got back manor. Gladstone would say that it was a successful day; he never really got to spend time with Fethry, but he was glad that he did. He was so happy that he spent time with him, and got to get closer with Fethry. He surely was the luckiest gander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I just decided to write this for Redraw because why not :)  
> The art I linked (middle is Fethry, obviously) was made by Jorrated on Tumblr! (https://jorrated.tumblr.com/)  
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


	4. Day 4: Headcanon

Fethry arrived in front of the houseboat late in the night. But he knew that Donald wouldn’t mind. When he knocked on the door, Gladstone answered. He wasn’t surprised that he was there, Donald said that he needed all the help he could get, but what did surprise him was the state his cousin was in. Gladstone, normally the sauve, confident gander, had bags under his eyes, his emerald green dress shirt wrinkled, and his golden curls were messy, strands of hair sticking out from its normal spot. Gladstone gave a tired smile.

“Oh, you finally arrived. Just a few things: Donald is sleeping right now, and so is the triplets, so we’re gonna have to be quiet. You can’t bring up Della, the Spear of Selene, and most importantly, Scrooge. Never talk about him.” Gladstone took a deep breath. “Okay, you ready? Because once those kids wake up, it's gonna be hell on earth.”   
  


“I was born ready!” Gladstone cringed at Fethry’s voice.

“Shh! Do you want to wake them up?” He sighed, once Fethry went quiet. “Alright, come in.” Fethry walked in, being as quiet as possible. Dodging the random items on the floor, he could hear Donald snoring in his room. Fethry saw a large crib, and he went over to inspect it. In it, were three little ducklings, peacefully sleeping. The three babies were colored coded; red, blue, and green.

“I can’t remember their names, nor can I tell them apart, so I just go by their nicknames I gave them,” Gladstone whispered, as Fethry stared at them with wonder.

“They’re so adorable,” Fethry said, smiling at the three, sleeping ducklings.

Then one started to cry.

“Oh no,” Gladstone groaned, as the other two started to wake up, and started to cry like the first one. Suddenly, Donald came in, at first glaring, but soon softened when he saw Fethry.

“Oh, hey Fethry,” Donald said, as he walked over to the crib, and started to shush and and calm them down.

“Just sing a lullaby, cuz,” Gladstone said, as the triplets continued to cry. 

“Well, I don’t know any kid-friendly songs!” As the two continued to fight, Fethry cleared his voice.

“Blue krill, blue krill, under the sea,” he started to sing, quietly as the two stopped fighting. “True-blue little friends, I sing to thee. Wet water above, and wetter water below.” The triplets soon started to quiet down, as Donald rocked the crib. “Let your friendly glow show the way through the o... _ cean. _ ” As he finished singing, the triplets began sleeping once again.

“Wow, didn’t know you knew how to sing,” Gladstone commented, as he softly smiled at the ducklings.

“I sing that to my krill, when we’re in the ocean. It’s Mitzy’s favorite song,” Fethry said, and followed it by a yawn.

“Alright, we should all be heading to bed. We can talk in the morning,” Donald said, getting up, and heading off to his room. "Gladstone, you can sleep in the spare room that I have. Fethry, you're gonna have to take the couch."

Donald and Gladstone left the room, leaving Fethry in the room. He laid on the couch, finding himself sleepier than he thought he was. He felt waves of drowsiness hit him, as his eyelids became heavier. He smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to meet his nephews in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is kinda short, sorry. My headcanon is that Fethry DEFINITELY helped took care of the kids, and Gladstone as well, and he sang lullabies. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


	5. Day 5: Friendship

Fethry arrived at the Money Bin, ready for what was to come. Scrooge was telling him about his science team, and Fethry was excited to meet them. He walked through the familiar hallways, and happily went to the elevator. He was excited to see the lab; a whole laboratory underwater! He couldn’t wait to see it. As the doors opened, the first thing that caught his attention wasn’t the huge windows that showed off the sea, and all of the sea creatures. Instead, he just stared at a horse that’s head was a statue head of his uncle.

Fethry just stared at it, as it stared at him back (at least, he’s pretty sure it was staring at him). The horse stomped it’s hooves, and soon Fethry realized that it was speaking in morse code.

“Sorry, I don’t speak that. Morse code, I mean,” Fethry said, and the horse stopped stomping. He then noticed a lightbulb with a body, writing things down on a clipboard. It didn’t seem to notice him, as it went on with it’s duties. It was then that Fethry noticed the glass that showed off the sea. Entranced by it, he walked over, and placed his hand against the thick glass. He watched the fish swim by, captivated by the beauty of the sea.

“And who’re you?” Fethry turned to the owner of the strict voice. The tall chicken glared at Fethry, with the lightbulb standing on his shoulder, glaring at him too.

“Oh, I’m Fethry Duck! Nice to meet you!” 

“Hm. Dr. Gyro Gearloose. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do, so if you don’t mind getting out of the way.” Gyro walked past him, as the lightbulb turned back, shaking it’s fist threateningly, as it slightly turned red.

“Sorry about that. Gyro’s in a bad mood today,” Fethry was once again brought over to another person. The duck gave a bright smile. “Hi, Fenton Crackchell-Cabrera! Nice to meet you!”

“Fethry Duck!” he said, happy to meet someone who wasn’t in a foul mood. “Uncle Scrooge told me about this laboratory, so I decided to check it out! It’s amazing how you have a whole lab underwater!” 

Fenton gave a bright smile. “Didn’t Mr. McDuck have one out in the middle of the sea?”

“Yes! I worked there, before it all sunk and got destroyed. Luckily, I found Mitzy!”

“Who’s Mitzy?”

“One of my krill! She was apart of the team, but she kinda became a huge krill. So, Uncle Scrooge told me about this lab, and I knew that I had to check it out!”

Fenton gave him a confused look. “Huge...krill?”

“Oh yeah, she’s pretty big. She’s in the marina right now, actually!” 

Fenton gave an unsure smile, as the horse stomped his hooves once more. “Oh, you’re right, Manny! I’ll have to talk to Gyro about it.”

“Oh I’ve been meaning to ask, who are the horse and lightbulb?” Fethry asked.

“Oh, that’s Manny, the headless man horse. He only speaks in morse code. And the lightbulb is Lil’ Bulb, Gyro’s helper.” 

“Amazing! Did he build Lil’ Bulb by himself?” They two continued to talk, discussing the schematics behind Lil’ Bulb, what they’re current projects they were working on, and about the old underwater lab. The two had fun ranting about their own projects, spending what seemed like hours infodumping.

“Well, it seems like you two are having fun,” Gyro said, interrupting their conversation, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Fenton frowned.

“C’mon Gyro, don’t be like that. Fethry is really nice! He worked in the underwater lab before it all broke down, right Fethry?”

“Yep!”

“See? He’s a scientist!” Fenton said, smiling (Fethry never did correct him that he technically wasn’t a scientist back then). “And he has really fascinating things to say!”

Gyro hummed. “Well, I’m happy you made a new friend, but right now I need your help over here. C’mon,” he said, grabbing Fenton by the hand and brought him over to his whiteboard. Fethry happily watched the two work together. Fethry soon found things to distract himself though, with Lil’ Bulb soon showing up.

“Oh, hey there, little buddy!” Fethry greeted, but Lil’ Bulb didn’t share the same enthusiasm. It shook its head at him, and shook its fist in a threatening manner. He was suddenly scooped up by a pair of hands.

“I am so sorry! He’s a little rude to new people,” Fenton apologized, and looked up at Gyro. When Gyro said nothing, he gave him a nudge.

“What-oh fine,” Gyro said, and sighed. “My  fiancé wanted me to ask you if you would like to join us, and the rest of the team of Manny and Lil’ Bulb, to stay after hours to help us work.”

Fethry’s smile brightened. “Oh, I would love to!” 

Fenton smiled at Gyro, as he pulled him down by his arm and placed a kiss on his cheek. “See? Wasn’t that hard,  _ cariño _ .” Blush consumed Gyro’s face as he looked away, mumbling to himself.

Fethry smiled as Fenton began to tease Gyro. Manny said something, stomping his hooves against the floor once again. Not knowing what he said, Fethry just stared at him cluelessly, while Manny just shook his head. Fethry sighed, with a smile still on his face. He was happy that he quickly got new friends, but one thing was for sure: he would have to start learning morse code.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


	6. Day 6: Free Day

Fethry woke up, excited for the day. Because the day was  _ the _ day. He had begged his Uncle Scrooge about it for days, and his cousins even helped. Scrooge finally agreed to it, as long as he followed a few rules. Fethry was so happy that the day has finally come.

The day where Fethry goes on an adventure.

Gladstone was happy that his little cousin got to go with them. He was excited that he got to explore and hang with him even more-he was always a little lonely, with Della and Donald always pairing together, always together. Della was excited almost as much as Fethry was; she wanted to show Fethry the world, and wanted him to have fun as much as she did. Donald, though he never showed any outward emotion, Fethry knew that his cousin was happy as well.

When Scrooge told them to meet him outside, out in the marina, Fethry got even more excited than before, because it was actually happening. This was the real thing. It was hard for him to contain his excitement as he helped his family put their things and equipment into a boat that they would be taking out to a sea cave.

“Jeez Fethry, could you calm down a little?” Donald said, throwing a backpack full of supplies onto the boat. “It’s starting to get annoying.”

“Aw, c’mon Donnie! Don’t be like that! Fethry is just excited,” Della said, as her brother just scoffed.

“Whatever.”   
  
“Lad! Are you gonna help me sail the boat or not?” Donald’s eyes immediately brightened, his bitter attitude melting away, as he ran across the boardwalk, and onto the boat. As Scrooge double checked their equipment, Della frowned at Gladstone.

“Gladdie, aren’t you gonna bring anything?”

Gladstone shrugged. “Why would I need anything other than the clothes on my back? I can survive solely on my luck,” he said, and Della rolled her eyes.

“Hurry up, kids! We’re leaving!” Fethry’s excitement grew once again, as he, Della, and Gladstone joined the others on the boat. For the entire boat ride, Scrooge directed Donald on where to go, and what to do, while the other cousins messed around on the deck. 

“What kind of dangers do you think the cave will hold?” Della asked, as she went through the equipment.

“Who knows,” Gladstone answered, laying on a lawn chair, sunglasses perched on his bill as he tried to sleep. “I just hope there’s nothing too bad.”

“Well, I hope there’s something there; I wanna have some fun! Plus, Feathers here could have some  _ real _ fun. Disarming traps, taking risks, the adrenaline running through your veins, who wouldn’t want that?”

Gladstone smirked, sitting up from the chair. “I’d say Fethry is having the time of his life right now.” 

Della looked over, and it did seem that Fethry was enjoying himself. Standing on the railing, he was leaning against it, holding his hat tightly to make sure it didn’t fall into the sea. He watched the waves crash against the boat in amazement, and leaned further from the boat. “The sea is amazing!” Fethry yelled over his shoulder, as Della and Gladstone smiled at him. He continued to watch, mesmerized by the beauty of it.

“Feth, if you keep leaning forward like that, you’re gonna fall off the boat,” Gladstone commented, taking off his sunglasses, eyes slowly adjusting to the harsh sunlight. He got up, stretched, and pointed across the sea. “Besides, we’re almost there.” 

Fethry backed off from the railings, and looked ahead, and saw the cave in the middle of the sea, surrounded by jagged rocks. “My god, just look at it! I’ll be going on my first adventure in there,” he said, as he watched the cave get closer. The three continued to talk and fantasize about what would be in the cave, until they went into a halt a few feet away from the mouth of the cave.

“We can’t get any closer; we’re gonna have to swim over there,” Scrooge said, as he and Donald came out to join the others. 

“Wait. Swim?” Gladstone asked, as he put the sunglasses into his dress shirt pocket. 

Scrooge gave a knowing smirk. “Yes, we’ll be swimming not too far, just a few feet. Speaking of which,” he pointed his cane at Fethry, “You should take that hoodie off, lad. It’ll be hard to swim in that. You too, Donald.” Fethry frowned, but he knew it was true. Taking off his extremely oversized hoodie, and tied it around his waist.

Donald however, scoffed as he pushed his bangs away from his eyes. “Whatever. I’ll be fine.” Della rolled her eyes.

“Well, guess I’m going first!”

“Wait, lass, let me go first in case-” But it was already too late. Della already jumped into the water, making Gladstone jump out of the way of the water from her splash. Sighing, Scrooge shook his head as he went into the sea, catching up to Della, who already left swimming towards the cave.

“Della!” Donald shouted after her, as he went in as well. Fethry joined, jumping in, but soon regretted it. The sea water was absolutely freezing, making Fethry cringe. Taking a deep breath, he started to catch up with the others. Gladstone begrudgingly joined as well, right behind Fethry.

Arriving on the cold, uneven ground of the cave, Della waited for the others to arrive. Slowly, one by one, they joined her, with Gladstone last. 

“My shirt,” he complained, “It’s all wet!”

“So?” Dela asked, as Gladstone glared at her.

“ _ So _ , it’s silk! Now it’s ruined.”   
  


“ _ Please _ , both of us know that silk is fine if it gets wet; you’ll be fine. You’re hair on the other hand…” Della couldn’t help but smile as Gladstone’s eyes widened.

“What about my hair?”

“C’mon, kids!” Scrooge interrupted, going deeper into the cave. “We need to get going.”

“Coming, Uncle Scrooge!” Della called, as she ran past her brother to catch up.

“Della! What’s wrong with my hair?” He shouted, but to no avail. Sighing, he followed. Except for the few moments where Della and Scrooge would discuss the writings that were carved into the walls, the group was usually silent. Until they hit a fork in the road. 

The path was divided, left or right. There wasn’t any sort of way that they could tell which was the right way.

“Della, which way should we go?” Scrooge prompted, as Della looked down both paths.

“I say we go right,” Gladstone said, as he started to walk down, and looked behind. “Anyone with me?”

“Nuh-uh. No way am I gonna follow you,” Donald said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, and started to walk down the left. Della started to follow him. Shaking his head, Scrooge faced Gladstone.

“I’ll go follow the twins. Just remember: we’re trying to find the mystical pond of everlasting healing.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You coming, Feth? Probably shouldn't go alone,” Gladstone said, and Fethry nodded excitedly. As the two groups went down their own paths, Fethry and Gladstone had a nice talk. “So, what do you think so far? Granted, we’re usually being chased by some sort of monster by now, but I’m feeling pretty lucky right now,” Gladstone said, as Fethry’s face was graced with a large smile.

“I love it! The sea was amazing, with all of its sea creatures. The writings on the walls are pretty cool, too. I wonder what language it is…”

Gladstone hummed, as they continued to walk. As Fethry continued to rant, Gladstone stopped, making Fethry bump into him. “Why’d we stop?” He asked, as Gladstone walked over quickly in excitement.

“We found it!” he said, and Fethry gasped, as he ran to Gladstone’s side. Giving him a one-arm hug, they both walked closer to it. The pond was a beautiful, crystal blue color, practically sparkling. The water was still, and the ground was smooth. As they walked closer to the water, Fethry hid behind Gladstone’s back.

“Something’s wrong...” he mused, and Gladstone looked at him in confusion. Before he could say anything, he heard his uncle’s voice.

“Laddies!” Looking up, they saw their uncle and cousins up on a platform, a few yards up. There were vines in front of the platform, and Scrooge was checking how sturdy they were. Della and Donald’s eyes suddenly started to widened, as the pull on their uncle’s robes. “What is it?” Looking forward, Scrooge’s eyes widened as well. Looking down at his other nephews, he yelled one word. “RUN!”

Gladstone looked behind him, and immediately pushed his younger cousin behind him. When Fethry saw what they were staring at, he froze in fear. From the lake, slowly rising was a giant serpent, bright red scales and bright yellow eyes. It twisted and turned, still extending out from the lake. Gladstone grabbed his hand, and started to run. Donald immediately jumped down to help them, despite his uncle’s protests against it. Unfortunately, Donald jumped into the vines, and got tangled in them. Della jumped over to help her brother, as Scrooge tried to figure out how to get down there.

Gladstone ran as the serpent now started to chase them, hissing at them. Soon, the tail started to rise, leaving only the main body in the water. The tail started to chase after them as well. Fethry was still frozen, but ran as Gladstone pulled on him. He wasn’t sure what was happening; just that he needed to run.

Suddenly, Fethry felt something wrap around his waist. He was being lifted into the air, and Gladstone tried to pull him back, but no avail. The serpent’s tail lifted high into the air, squeezing him painfully.

“Let him go, you giant snake!” Donald yelled, struggling to get out of the vines. When the serpent squeezed him tighter, Fethry got an idea.

Though his movement had decreased, he barely was able to move his hand. He moved just enough to be able to touch the serpent. Slowly, he started to pet the tail. “Good...sea snake….” he got out, his air being squeezed out of him. But, it soon started to loosen its grip on him. “Such a...nice snake,” he got out, and soon he was able to breath again. “And pretty, too. You’re a very pretty sea serpent!” As he continued to pet and praise it, the serpent soon let go of him. He fell onto the ground, and Gladstone immediately helped him up, and got in front of him in a protective stance. But, the serpent retreated back into the water, leaving little ripples. And soon, the water was still once again.

“I don’t think we can retrive the water, Uncle Scrooge,” Fethry said, as Scrooge, using the vines that Donald was still stuck in, got down. 

“I think you’re right, lad.; we can’t take the chance of it attacking again. Nice job, lad, thinking up that idea.” Fethry smiled at the compliment, as Della finally freed her brother from the vines, as he fell from the height. Landing on her brother’s back, she looked up at her uncle. 

“What!? What do you mean we aren’t gonna get the water?”

“Get off me, Dumbella,” Donald groaned, as she jumped off of him, and got up, dusting the dirt off of his flannel. “Let’s just get out of here.”

“No way!” Della shouted, upset about this. “We came here to get the magical healing water stuff! Why not get it? It’s right there!”

“Because lass,” Scrooge said, “I didn’t expect there to be a sea snake in the lake. I can’t risk your lives just for healing water; we got enough of that at home.”

“Yeah, Dells. I think my back is all bruised up now,” Fethry commented, and Gladstone just snickered.

Della groaned. “Fine. I guess we just go home, then?”

“Oh thank goodness. I desperately need to get out of this soaking shirt. And fix my hair,” Gladstone said, and Donald just rolled his eyes.

“Let’s just go already,” Donald said, as he started to walk off. As Gladstone and the others followed, Fethry stopped, and gave a small groan.

“Hm? What’s wrong, laddie?” Scrooge asked, as the others looked over in concern. 

“It just hurts to walk, is all,” Fethry answered. Scrooge walked over, and applied some pressure on his back, making Fethry immediately cringe and pull back.

“Seems like you hurt your back badly, lad. We’ll treat it when we get back on the boat. Think you can make it that far?” Before Fethry could answer, Donald groaned in annoyance, and walked over, and got down.

“Get on. I’ll carry you on my back.” Fethry paused for a few seconds, then climbed on his cousin’s back. Wrapping his arms around Donald’s neck as support, Fethry felt a little guilty.

“Thank you,” he said, mumbling.

“Whatever,” Donald replied, and flipped his bangs out of his eyes. Fethry smiled, happy to know that his cousin cares for him.

In the end, Fethry would say that his first adventure was a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages of the cousins:
> 
> Donald and Della: 15  
> Gladstone: 14  
> Fethry: 12
> 
> I think this is my favorite chapter I've written for this week, I love it so much.  
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


	7. Day 7: Birthday!

It was a very special day for Fethry. It only came once every four years, and Fethry always loved spending the day with his family. It was Leap Year. Also his birthday.

Two years ago, Scrooge sent him into an underwater laboratory. He was absolutely ecstatic to work there. He was always interested in marine biology, and he was so happy that he could be closer to them. Gladstone called him all the time to check with him, and was so happy that his cousin was doing something that he loved. Donald didn’t call as much, but he still called, which made Fethry happy. Fethry knew that Della’s death was still a touchy subject, and him raising her triplets weren’t any better. But he was still happy that he called, because he knew that Donald would be there for him (wasn’t like he could leave, anyway. There were no more boats to take to get back to land).

Though, slowly through the two years, Gladstone and Donald called less and less. They still called for his birthday, of course they did, but they wouldn’t call for months at a time, and it would grow lonely for Fethry. He was the last person there; everyone else bailed on the project or had sadly died, but Fethry Duck wasn’t a quitter. Besides, he had his team of krill.

But today, it was February 29th. Fethry had received no calls throughout the day. But, he still held onto the hope that they would call. Maybe Donald was just busy with his kids (that happened a lot. He would apologize profusely about calling late because of the triplets), and maybe Gladstone was traveling, and he had no cellphone service. Fethry was a patient duck; he was willing to wait for them to call.

But, as day soon turned into night. Fethry decided to call them. Just to see if they were okay. Gladstone never answered, no matter how many times he tried. Donald didn’t, either. He even tried to call Scrooge, to make sure that they were alright, to see if anything happened, but Scrooge didn’t answer. 

Fethry continued his day as normal, hoping that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , they would call him, and wish him a happy birthday. They didn’t even have to visit him; just call and give a quick “happy birthday”. But they never did.

“Don’t worry, they’ll say something,” Fethry assured himself, as he walked around the small space, trying to find these to distract himself. “I’m sure they’ll call. Right, Mitzy?” Of course, Mitzy didn’t answer, but Fethry still nodded to himself. “Yeah, they’ll call.” Then. Fethry’s eyes lit up. “What if they have a surprise for me? Oh, that would be amazing!”

Fethry got excited all over again, expecting his cousins to do something-most likely surprise him. But as soon as the day ended, he slowly lost his hope once again. Maybe his cousins weren’t coming. Maybe they didn’t want to see him. But Fethry shook off those thoughts. He knew that his cousins would  _ at least _ call, and wish him a happy birthday. But once it hit midnight, and it was March 1st, he knew that they weren’t arriving.

Fethry sighed. He should’ve known that they wouldn’t arrive. He should’ve known that he was going to be alone. He should’ve known that his cousins didn’t care enough about him to see, or even call, on his birthday.

Fethry should’ve known better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry to make this angsty. Oh well.   
> I hope you enjoyed this! I had a blast writing all of these. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
